


When Three Become One

by Dean_R_Crowley



Category: General Hospital, Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Budding Love, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Drama, Dramedy, Kidnapping, Multiple Universes Colliding, Murder, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_R_Crowley/pseuds/Dean_R_Crowley
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester and their friends know all about monsters, demons, angels, and ghosts. But Meredith Grey and Miranda Bailey were just doctors in Seattle. Ava Jerome was a former mobster from upstate New York, along with one agent Anna Devane. So what happens when their world's are forcibly brought together...and they must fight to survive?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a long, story-arc, fan fix crossover. The timeline is a little blurry as I began writing this mid-season for the shows. There will be multiple chapters and I plan to (hopefully) have this finished by October 2018! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Supernatural:  
> Approximately right before the events of 13.14 "Good Intentions"
> 
> General Hospital:  
> Approximately right before the Port Charles earthquake
> 
> Grey's Anatomy:   
> Approximately right before Bailey's heart attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and some of their friends find themselves in a peculiar situation.

MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER

LEBANON, KANSAS

"This is great, friggin' great! Dean Winchester yelled, with a grimace.

Dean was tall and muscular, with short hair and wearing flannel and jeans, pacing around the table in the main room. He was annoying his brother, Sam, and friend, the angel Castiel, both of whom were sitting at the table.

The table itself was long and stretched across the entire room. To the sides were bookshelves filled with ancient relics, spells, weapons, and pretty much anything to do with the supernatural. A large staircase loomed above, leading to the door out of the bunker.

"Lucifer is back, feeding off that faith healer angel bitch to get stronger! Meanwhile, Mom and Jack are trapped in Apocalypse world with Michael who, oh yeah, wants to come here and slaughter us all! Then we've got a damned Colonel Sanders demon knock-off chasing us down! Then there's the fact that he's got the biggest British douchebag working for him!" Dean sighed, exasperated. 

"Dean, calm down. Until Donatello finishes reading that demon tablet there's nothing we can do." Sam, who was taller, just as masculine and flannel-covered and had long hair to his shoulders, said, much to Dean's chagrin.

"Sam is right," said Castiel, who was about the same as Dean in body shape, except was wearing a suit and a long, brown trench coat. "There is no reason to stress yourself out, stress is bad."

"Okay, fine Cas," Dean sighed once again. "I need a beer."

Dean walked into the kitchen to the fridge. As he opened it, the lights suddenly shut off and red emergency lights began to flash. The bunkers warding was failing.

Sam and Cas jumped up. "Dean!" Cas yelled.

"What? Do you want one, too?" Before he could respond, they heard glass breaking and the alarms began to sound.

Sam pulled out Ruby's knife, a short, ancient demon killing dagger, and Cas grabbed an angel blade, a long slender silver vlade capable of killing nearly anything. The two of them creeped into the kitchen, but there was nothing except an open fridge and a broken bottle of beer on the floor.

"He's not here!"Cas yelled over the sirens. Sam turned around, but Cas was gone.

"Cas! Dean! Where are--" Sam did not finish his sentence as he, too, dissapeared.

The alarms suddenly quit sounding and the lights came back on, but no one was there to notice.

***

BIGGERSON'S DINER

SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA

"Look, I say we order some food, wait for Donna to get here, and head down to Tulsa in the morning," Sioux Falls sheriff Jody Mills, her short, graying hair shining under the fluorescent lights and wearing her brown sheriff's uniform, said to her adoptive daughters from across the table.

"What about Patience?"Alex Jones asked, a girl with long, black hair and wearing a t-shirt and jeans over her nursing scrubs.

"She didn't want in on this one, after that whole other dimension thing. She's a bit shook up," Jody replied.

"And Sam and Dean?" Claire Novak, a slightly gothic girl wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and had blonde, curly hair, asked. "They're in Kansas, which is obviously closer, and they can handle a simple witch case."

Jody sighed. Claire would normally want to go hunting, but after they lost Kaia, it seemed her interest in hunting dwindled, too. She was glad Claire was safe, but worried about the dark place Claire was in. Before she could reply, their waitress came over to take their orders.

"Thanks, um..." Alex stopped

"Amanda," she replied.

"Right, Amanda, thanks."

"Yoo-hoo! Jodes!" a high-pitched, thick Minnesotan accent yelled from the doorway. Sheriff Donna Hanscum, her long blonde hair up in a braid, and was donned in flannel, was standing there. Alex and Claire immediately ran over and hugged her, with Jody right behind.

Amanda watched from behind the counter and smiled to herself. "Order up!" yelled the chef behind her in the window. She turned around and picked up the food, but when she turned back around, they were gone, the only thing left behind was a smell. Amanda could have sworn she smelled rotten eggs.


	2. Where the Hell Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and friends try to figure out what happened. Meanwhile, Dean meets people from places that don't exist in his world.

Dean woke up, dazed and confused, in a nearly pitch - black room. He was on the floor, with multiple figures surrounding him, but he could only make out two. Sam, who was slumped on his right shoulder, and Castiel, who was on his left and face down on his lap.

Dean tried to push Cass off, but realized his hands and legs we're tied together. With a grunt, he slipped his hands out of the knot surprisingly easy, and untied his legs.

"Dean..." Sam muffled into his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm here."

He noticed a sliver of light peeking out on the opposite side of the room. Dean quickly untied Sam and told him to untie the other figures in the room. Meanwhile, Dean shoved Cass off and went to the wall where the light was and felt around, eventually finding a handle. 

He pulled on the handle tentatively. Nothing happened. Dean pulled harder and harder until the sound of an airlock popped and white light spilled into the room.

Dean stepped out slowly, adjusting to the light, and realized he was in a pure white hallway. It was small, just an empty rectangle, with his and two other doors on the left. Nothing was on the ends and opposite walls.

He looked at the opposite side of the door he had opened and saw something. A gold plaque, stating:

  
****  
1  
__  
Lebanon, Kansas  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
Tulsa, Oklahoma  
  
  


Dean then continued on to the next door, which read:

  
****  
2  
__  
Port Charles, New York  
  
  


When he made it to the third door, he learned it read:

  
****  
3  
__  
Seattle, Washington  
Zurich, Switzerland  
San Antonio, Texas  
  
  


Dean went back to the room he has been in and noticed that there were lights on, and the figures were up and about.

Sam and Cass were standing there, as were Jody, Donna, Claire, and Alex. In the corner was the witch Rowena MacLeod, the older, rounder prophet Donatello Redfield, and a tall, slender British man by the name of Arthur Ketch.

"Dean, where the hell are we?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere good. Cass, can you get us out of here?"

"My powers are weakened on a good day," Cass sighed. "And with the warding this place has, I have none."

"Lost your angel mojo just in time to get us trapped, ey?" Ketch asked with his trademark British muse.

"Okay," Claire yelled at Ketch. "Who the hell are you and why the hell should we care?"

"His name is Arthur Ketch. He's a---" Sam started

"British man of letters?" Jody asked, cutting Sam off. "The same one who killed Mick, Eileen, and, oh yeah, brainwashed your mother into trying to kill me? Didn't your mom cap him one in the head?"

"Precisely" Cass stated simply.

Donatello stepped forward and, albeit tentatively, asked, "How are you alive then?"

"All thanks to the fiery, red-headed witch Rowena over there," Ketch said. "She gave me a little present, a little magical healing pacemaker, if you will, in exchange for me to allow her to escape England. Which, by the way, needs a recharge."

"So you're a witch?" Donna turned torward Rowena and asked. "You wouldn't happen to of been in Tulsa, would ya?"

"I might have been..." Rowena paused, then continued. "Testing the waters with my new powers."

"New powers?!?" yelled Jody. "And just how did you get them?"

"Enough!" Sam nearly screamed over their bickering, clearly wanting to hide the fact that he helped Rowena gain the new powers. "We will figure it out later. But right now we need to work together to escape wherever the hell we are."

"Sam is right," Cass stated. "If we are to escape, we must work together. Rowena, can you get us out of here?"

"This warding...it's too strong. Even with the page from the Black Grimoire, my powers could never break through it," Rowena replied.

"There's two other doors out there," Dean said. "Maybe if there's others, one of them could find a way out."

The group stepped out into the hallway. Jody paused at the door out, looking at the plaque.

"Are these the locations we were taken from?" she asked.

"Looks like," Sam replied, then looking at the second door, spoke again. "But the real question is where the hell is Port Charles, New York?"

Dean cautiously opened the door, the light spilling into the room, revealing a group of slumped over bodies. One of them, a thin, blonde, middle-aged woman, awoke and started screaming at the sight of Dean.

Dean quickly ran over and untied her.

"Hey!" Dean said soothingly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?"

"Ava. Ava Jerome." she said shakily after finally calming down.

"Hi, Ava," he said. "I'm Dean."

He then pointed to the others in the hall. "And that's my brother Sam and my friends, Cass, Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex, and Donatello."

"Not very friendly today, are we?" Rowena smirked.

"And that's Rowena and Ketch," he said finally. "Sam, go to the other room and get them. Cass, untie the others in here, please."

Nurse Elizabeth and her fiance, Franco, had been prepping for their wedding. Nina and Michael had both been working on their offices. Anna was at the airport waiting for a flight to France. Finn was working at the hospital. And Alexis was having dinner. 

The final group was much less specific. Meredith, Bailey, Alex (the Seattle doctor, not the girl), and April were doctors doing rounds. Arizona was taking a much-needed nap in the break room. Richard was doing a consult for another doctor. All of them were at their Seattle hospital. Meanwhile, asian-doc-with-an-attitude Christina was working at a Swedish hospital and Teddy was working at the MedCom military medical base in San Antonio.

After they all got a grip on the fact that they were all kidnapped, and Christina and Teddy we're greeted adamantly by their Seattle friends, the group noticed something in the hallway: a fourth door had appeared.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Dr. Meredith Grey, a middle-aged slim dark blonde, asked.

"No. No it was not." Dean replied.

The group tentatively approach the door. Dean grab the handle and opened it. They were greeted by a large room, seeming as if it should have been filled with people, but it was only an empty hospital floor.

"Where the hell are we?" Dr. Christina Yang yelled from the back.

"We are back, in Port Charles," Liz replied. "We're at General Hospital."


	3. Alternate Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now believing to be at General Hospital, the group finds themselves questioning everything they've ever known. Castiel begins working on a theory about what happened. Nina becomes annoyed by the situation.

Dr. Hamilton Finn, a long-haired, scruffy man, stepped toward the door.

"That's good, right?" he said. "I mean, were back at GH, so were home."

"Hold on!" yelled the short, rounded, dark-skinned Dr. Miranda Bailey. "Where the hell is Port Charles, and what the hell kinda hospital can only come up with 'General Hospital' as a name?"

"You're kidding, right?" the middle aged, thin brunette Nina Cassadine exclaimed. "You've never heard of Port Charles? One of the largest cities in upstate New York? I mean, come on, we've made a name for ourselves what with the major corporate enterprises and the world renowned hospital and the yearly Nurses' Ball, not to mention all the mob wars what with Sonny Corinthos and Julian and Ava Jerome always at each others throats."

"Hey!" Ava yelled. "Don't drag me and Julian into this! My brother and I are out of the mob! It's all Sonny now!"

"The hospital we work at, Grey-Sloan Memorial, is world renowned," Meredith stated, then continued. "We know all the major hospitals in the country, yours just isn't one of them."

"Uh, no offense, Mer," started Dean. "But we've never heard of either hospital or Port Charles."

"Hey!" Donna piped in. "Who cares where we came from, long as we all get home! So instead of bickering, let's figure out why the hell we are in some empty hospital!"

"Dean," Cass walked over. "Something isn't right."

"Yeah, we know Cass, that's what we're trying to figure out."

"No, I mean the differences. They are much larger than normal."

"So, alternate universes?" Sam sighed.

"Like Apocalypse World," Dean asked. "Where our mom and Jack are, or that place Kaia accidentally sent us to?"

"That's my working theory, yes." Cass said. "But it still doesn't explain where we are."

Dean and Sam both exhaled at the same time. They knew what they had to do.

The brothers went to the group and attempted to explain their life of hunting as well as the fact that they had came from multiple alternate universes.

"This is crazy!" Ava hollered. "You all are insane for believing this!"

"To be fair, deary," Rowena said slyly. "Teleportation, portals, angels, witches aren't real either. Yet here you are in front of me, a witch, and Cassandra over here, an angel."

"It's Castiel," Cass grunted.

"Whatever," Rowena chuckled.

An older woman, thin and dark haired with a slight British accent, by the name of Anna Devane piped in.

"So there are people that hunt things?"

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Like vampires?"

"Among many other things, yes."

"Well," Anna laughed lightly. "I guess Lucy Coe wasn't crazy after all."

***

Nina Cassadine this walking down a long hospital corridor. She'd had enough crazy in her life, she decided. Losing Nathan, her adoptive brother and biological cousin, had been extremely hard on her. Now she was being told that her world was only one of many that just happened to get thrown in the same pot together. She turned to go to the stairwell. A man, tall and grain, but nicely dressed in a suit, was coming out. She gasped quietly. The man was poor Charles' former DA turned murdering psychopath, Paul Hornsby.

Paul walked by, not noticing her. When he was out of sight, Nina ran down the hall back towards the group. Nina spotted someone, another man tall, with dark hair, and tan complexion. She felt a wave of relief when she saw his face. It was her husband, Valentin Cassadine.

"Valentin!" she yelled.

He turned around. 

"Hey there, stranger!" he said.

Nina ran up and hugged him.

"Oh my God, you'll never believe what just happened! These two brothers, psychos if you asked me, said that we were kidnapped by some supernatural force or whatever and we're from alternate universes in the whole time I was telling myself 'no Nina, you're not going crazy again'... anyway, I'm sorry, you don't need to hear this. It's just I'm so happy to see you."

"No, it's okay," he said. "I mean, I have no idea who this Valentin guy is, but he sounds like a real charmer."

Nina quickly let go and stepped back, unsure of who the person in front of her was.

"That's impossible," Nina yelled. "If you're not Valentin, then who the hell are you?"

The man gained an impossibly large grin, clear evil radiating from it. He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Nina, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dick. Dick Roman."


	4. Life & Love & Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael discovers a former enemy has returned, and relives a horrible tragedy. The threat increases when the body count begins.

The group had finally converged through the door, and was sitting around, discussing a plan of escape.

Castiel was reiterating how his powers were weak on a good day, and the warding nulled them completely. Rowena was saying the same of her new powers when, suddenly, a loud scream pierced through the air.

The group had already stood up and was running in the direction of the scream before Dean finished saying stay put so that he and Sam would go.

They reached the source of the sound. It was an empty patient's room, and the door was closed. The screaming came from the other side.

"Please! Let me go!" a young girls voice was half yelling, half crying.

"You know I can't do that!" a mans voice was saying over and over.

Michael Corinthos, III, a young, slim, attractive man heard her voice and started to barrel through the group to get closer to the sound.

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Michael was frantically yelling.

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth cried out when hearing Sabrina's name, and Franco pulled her close.

Sabrina smacked on the window, but the glass inset blinds prevented them from seeing into the room. 

Franco carefully sat Elizabeth down and frantically ran to Michael, as did Dean, and they all tried to get the door open. The door didn't budge, however, even after kick after kick from all three men.

After a few minutes the screaming subsided and the door opened. Everyone jumped back, some falling over each other, is a tall, tan complected, graying man stepped out.

"Paul!" Ava screamed out in horror.

Without warning, Paul pulled out a gun and began firing.

One. Two. Three.

Dean began counting the number of shots.

Four. Five. Six.

People in the group for Jobing but everyone kept going, no one stopped to see who it was.

Dean and Michael fought off Paul while everyone else tried to get away.

Seven. Eight. Nine. 

Sam jumped into the fight and grabbed the gun away from Paul, then shot him clean through the head with no hesitation.

Ten.

Paul pulled off a final shot quickly before hitting the ground.

The group tentatively we approached the room and some started to cry or grown when they saw people they cared for.

The 10 shots that Paul fired were accounted for. One of them hit a light. Another caught the short, older, wiry-haired Donatello in the neck causing him to bleed out. 

A third took down the scruffy, bulky Dr. Alex Karev from Seattle, along with the young red-headed Dr. April Kepner, who took the fourth. Both of whom where shot through the head.

A fifth caught Dr. Teddy Altman directly in the heart. Ironic because, after all, she was a cardiac surgeon.

The sixth victim was Dr. Hamilton Finn, who, unbeknownst to Anna, had been in love with her.

Anna and Finn were friends, but originally Finn was Anna's doctor. He diagnosed her with a rare blood disease. Been had already made major breakthroughs in medicine, so when Anna, a spy for an international security bureau, was working a case on a drug manufacturer named Cassandra Pierce, she ended up blackmailing him into "helping" Cassandra and being undercover.

At first, he was reluctant, but then his own experience with drug abuse made him realize he needed to do something. So, he and Anna takes a relationship, living together, even, to fool Cassandra. After it almost got Finn killed, they finally took her down. 

Then a madman by the name of Cesar Faison came to town, who also happened to have an obsession with Anna. Believing Anna belonged to him, Faison tracked Finn down and tried to kill him.

Through it all, Anna and Finn fell in love, yet never expressed it to each other.

Anna ran over to Finn, who was lying in a puddle of blood created by the bullet hole through his stomach.

"Don't you die on me!" Anna was choking out between her sobs. She picked his head up and layed it gently on her lap.

"Anna...," Finn barely audibly moaned. "I love you."

"I love you too, Finn. I should've said it sooner." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. Say it if its true, not because I'm dying," he whispered.

"You're not dying!" Anna screamed, painfully. She quietly sobbed more, but then calmly said through her tears, "It's the truth. I was going to tell you, but then I saw you with Alexis and I...I panicked. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said quietly. The blood was pouring out more rapidly now. He was becoming pale and his voice raspy. "You saved me, from Cassandra, from Faison, and that's all that matters."

Finn started to say more, but he slipped away. Anna watched the life drain from his eyes.

"No!" she screamed at him. "Don't you leave me! Wake up!"

Alexis paced over to Anna and said, tears streaming down her face, "Anna. He's gone."

Alexis comforted her and Anna eventually quieted down and sobbed over Finn's body. It was only when Dean began yelling that she came out of her trance.

"Michael!" he was yelling.

Michael was bleeding, severely, out of his side. However, he somehow managed to stand up and hobble over to Sabrina's lifeless body.

Dean ran over and held him up. "Hey! Hey! It's not real. Somethings tricking us into seeing this."

"No! No!" Michael was repeating over and over. "This can't be happening, not again!"

"Again?" Dean asked. "Hey, what do you mean?"

Michael collapsed on the ground, lying next to Sabrina. Elizabeth realized he was hurt and ran over, but it was too late. Michael was gone.

"What did he mean?"Dean asked a teary-eyed Elizabeth.

"Sabrina Santiago," she said slowly. "She was a nurse, a friend of mine. She and Michael were together. He was going to ask her to marry him, but the same day he was going to do this she was murdered. Strangled to death by Port Charles' former district attorney, Paul Hornsby. Sabrina had walked in on him trying to kill Michael's grandmother so he killed her instead."

Dean looked at Elizabeth, a saddened look plastered on his face. Before he could respond, a scream from a familiar voice took his attention.

"No! No! Please! I can't loose another child!" the voice screamed.

Dean ran out of the room, turning a corner and seeing Jody kneeled over the lifeless body of her adoptive daughter, Alex Jones.

Dean looked down at Alex and saw three bullet holes, almost symmetrical, across her stomach. Alex was already gone.

"Dean, please! Help me!" Jody sobbed. "We got to get her out of here! Please!"

Dean hauled Jody up off the floor. "Jody! Jody! Hey!" Dean tightly embraced the woman who had been like a mother to him. "She's gone "

"No!" Jody screamed over and over, slowly quieting as she cried into Dean's shirt.

"Dean," Ava Jerome approached him. "Nina's missing."

Suddenly, Jody yelled as she was ripped away from Dean by an invisible force and disappeared.

"Jody!" Dean screamed. But there was no answer.


	5. Revenge Has a Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes control and bonds with Meredith. With Nina and Jody missing, the group diverges to look for them. Alexis finally gets the payback she always wanted, but at a horrible cost.

Dean gathered the group into an empty patient room, away from the bodies and spoke.

"Listen up!" he yelled. "Nina Cassadine and Jody Mills are missing. Here's what's gonna happen. We are gonna split off into groups and find them!"

Dean continued. "Miranda, Alexis, Richard, Arizona, your with Sam and Ketch."

Dr. Miranda Bailey strutted torward Sam, pausing momentarily to turn to Dean. " It's doctor Bailey to you." 

Dean ignored the comment and continued on.

"Elizabeth, Franco, Christina, Ava, your with Cass and Rowena," he yelled. "Claire, Anna, Meredith, you're  with me and Donna."

The group's were made, and Dean took his group through the west wing. Sam's had taken the east and Cass chose to search the upper floors. They were directed to meet back in the lobby directly two hours later.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ava half-whispered, half-yelled into Franco's ear as they headed off with Cass' group.

"These brothers and the angel, they seem like professionals," Franco replied. "I'm sure they know what they're doing. We will all be fine."

Franco's reassurance did not, however, help much in calming Ava's nerves. 

***

"So this is what you do, huh?" Meredith asked Dean.

Meredith was walking near Dean's side, attempting to move closer, yet Dean held her back by stepping in front of her ever so often.

They were walking down the main hall of General Hospital's west wing. Dean had pulled out his revolver and was steadily walking, with the others in tow. Anna and Donna had both pulled out pieces as well, as Donna was a hunter and Anna was a spy for an international security group. Meredith was unarmed, however, and Claire was only holding a long, pure-silver dagger. This had led to Dean attempting to keep Claire and Meredith in the middle while Donna and Anna watched the back.

"Pretty much," Dean replied, stepping in front of Meredith once again. "But it's my life, you know. I grew up hunting monsters and demons and ghosts and all the other creatures of the night."

"Still, don't you ever," Meredith stopped momentarily, then continued. "Want more than sleepless nights and victims to avenge?"

"You say it almost like you've done it before," Dean chuckled.

"Seriously?" Meredith prodded again.

"I've had a chance at the normal, average, apple pie life," Dean lost his train of thought, mind going immediately to the time he spent with the woman he loved, Lisa, and her son Ben, then swayed and remembered the events that cost him it all.

"Didn't take," he said softly as he regained himself. "What about You? Being a doctor, I mean, that takes over your life. Didn't you ever want a dreamboat husband and a house full of rugrats?"

"I do, actually, I've got a few children, and a husband who built us a beautiful home," Meredith quickly recalled the fatal crash that stole her husband, Derek, from her and reiterated, "Had a husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dean said, as he turned away from the hall in front of him and truly looked at Dr. Meredith Grey for the first time.

"Don't be," she said calmly. "I've made it out of much worse situations, so I'll make it through this."

Dean, however, noticed a glint in her eyes that said she was not as good as she tried to be.

***

Sam walked down the hall, Paul Hornsby's gun still in hand, as the thin, blonde Dr. Arizona Robbins, the tall graying and dark - skinned Dr. Richard Webber, the older, thin brunette Alexis Davis, Miranda, and Ketch followed behind.

"Uh, what exactly are we looking for exactly?" Miranda asked Sam.

"Anything that will point us in the direction of whatever took Jody and Nina," Sam replied.

"Right. Whatever took them," Miranda said mockingly. "Feel stupid just for saying it."

"I could really loose a drink," Alexis said behind them, directed towards Richard. 

"Yeah, I hear you. But, I can't drink," he replied. "Not anymore, anyway."

"Me too," Alexis grunted in annoyance. "Can't drink anymore cause last time I drank I ended up having more vodka in me than a liqour store and heavens forbid I should hit another of my exes with my car. Or, maybe I'll get framed for the murder of another rapist and end up nearly convincing myself I did it again."

"Uh," Richard coughed, uncomfortably.

"Sorry, sorry," Alexis heaved. "Shouldn't be dumping all this baggage on you."

"It's okay," Richard replied. "If there's one thing I've learned, it would be that you have to take it one day at a time."

"You know," Ketch piped up behind them, his British accent cutting through the air like a knife. "I, too, could go for a shot of eighty proof. Luckily, I've got my own."

In one swift motion, Ketch pulled a flask from his hip and downed gulp after gulp of the burning liquid. He then put the flask back in position, and returned to guarding the group's rear flank.

Alexis and Richard both grunted in unison, both annoyed by Ketch's cheeky brashness.

Arizona backed up next to Ketch and stared daggers at him.

"What?" he sneered. 

"That was rude," Arizona stated simply, furrowing her brow.

"Yes, well, it's the end of us all and we don't have time for bloody niceties."

As the group turned a corner, they all looked on in horror at the site in front of them. Blood, massive amount, was sprayed across the floor and wall. It had also begun puddling in the cracks of the hospital tile.

"Stay back!" Sam yelled as he stepped torward the puddle. He examined it and found nothing, except for a studded diamond ring coated in the red liquid. 

"Oh, God!" Alexis half-whispered, half-yelled as she stepped closer and took the ring from Sam. "This is Nina's.  Her husband gave it to her."

"At least now we know how to learn what happened," Ketch said, pointing to a camera directly across from the scene.

***

"There," Sam said. "There's Nina, coming down the hall."

Sam was pointing to the computer monitor in the surveillance room, showing the group what he was seeing. Alexis and Ketch stepped forward, both vying for a better view. Sam turned up the sound and watched the scene unfold.

Nina came down the hall and the man appeared. "Valentin!" she yelled.

"Valentin?" Ketch asked.

"Her husband," Alexis replied, albeit annoyed.

He turned around.

"Hey, there stranger!" he said.

Nina ran up and hugged him, then went on a spiel about the brothers being crazy before apologizing about the rant.

"No, it's okay," he said. "I mean, I have no idea who this Valentin guy is but he sounds like a real charmer."

Nina quickly let go and stepped back.

"That's impossible!" Nina yelled. "If you're not Valentin, then who the hell are you?"

The man gained an impossibly large grin, clear evil radiating from it. He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Nina, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dick. Dick Roman."

"Dick?" Alexis questioned, perplexed by the image in front of her.

"No, it can't be," Sam muttered. "He's dead."

"Where's my husband?" Nina questioned.

"What, no polite hand shake?" Dick sheepishly asked. He then allowed the grin to fade away and dropped his hand. "Alright then, let's get down to the brass tacks, shall we?"

With that, Dick latched onto Nina and pulled her close as she screamed. "Lunch."

Dick threw his head back, farther than humanly possible, and opened up a toothy, monstrous mouth with a serpent-like tongue. He then picked Nina up and forced her, feet first, into his mouth. She screamed and fought uselessly as he gulped down the rest of her legs and began her torso. Her wedding ring popped off her hand and she went limp, succumbing to death. Dick swallowed the last of her and walked away, leaving only a mess and a wedding ring in the midst of a puddle of stiffening blood. 

Sam turned off th monitor and the group sat in silence for a minute. 

"What the hell was that thing?" Richard asked, finally breaking the icy cold silence. However, before Sam could reply, a bullet pierced through the man's skull, and Richard fell to the floor.

Miranda screamed. Ketch yelled to get down and everybody did as told, Miranda then slamming the door shut and locking it before anyone saw the shooter.

Miranda then stood up flat against the wall behind the door, shaking. Ketch and Sam crouched down and pointed their guns at the door. Alexis and Arizona were huddled together in a corner. Sam stepped over to Alexis.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" he asked. 

"Of course," she replied snarkily. "I'm still a Cassadine, after all."

Alexis said the last piece with enough gusto for Sam to believe he should know what it meant. Alexis then took Paul's gun from Sam, and he pulled out his own piece.

A gun shot then rang out as the door knob was shot off, and the door was kicked open, Miranda hidden behind it.

Standing in the doorway was an older woman, seemingly in her 70'S. She had curly white hair, thickly plastered makeup, diamond earrings, lips coated in a deep red, and a deadly smile. She wore a flowing gold dress and elegant red high heels. Alexis gasped as she saw the woman in front of her.

"Helena!"

"That's right, Natasha," the old woman spoke toward Alexis. "'Tis I, Helena Cassadine, back from the dead!"

Alexis stood up, despite Sam's protests and stepped toward Helena.

"How in the hell are you alive?" Alexis asked angrily.

"Ah, yes that's a good question," Helena replied. "You've gotten smarter, haven't you Natasha?"

"It's Alexis!" she snarled.

"Whatever," Helena cackled, mockingly. "Now back to how I'm alive. You see, just have to know the right people."

Helena turned toward Sam. "Right, Mr. Winchester?"

Sam and Ketch stood up off the ground, never taking their eyes off Helena. "I know all about you!" Helena cackled once more.

"Look, just take me!" Alexis yelled, lowering her gun to her side. "I'm the one you want!"

"Alexis, no!" Sam yelled.

"Ah yes, Natasha." Helena laughed out. Her smile then faded, and she dropped her voice to a near whisper and leaned in close to Alexis. "While I would love nothing more than to rip you apart slowly, piece by piece, those were not my orders."

She grinned again. "I'm here for Sam. The rest of you are just collateral."

Without hesitation, Sam pulled his trigger and shot Helena clean through the head.

"Now, now," Helena screeched. "It's going to take you a lot more than that to kill me now, Samuel." With a wave of her hand, Helena pulled Arizona up out of the corner and into the air.

"No! Please!" Arizona screamed, but Helena ignored her pleas. Instead, she flicked her wrist and Arizona's head twisted around sickly, her neck snapped. She then allowed Arizona's now-limp body to collapse on the floor.

"That's your punishment!" Helena yelled out. "For not cooperating!"

Miranda whimpered from behind the door. She turned around.

"Who's there?" Helena yelled again and yanked the door away from the wall, revealing Miranda. Before she could react, Sam, Ketch, and Alexis opened fire on Helena simultaneously.

Helena turned around and flung Alexis across the room, knocking her out as she crashes into a computer screen. Sam then pulled out a long, silver knife and ran towards the old woman. Helena smacked Sam across the room, the knife bouncing behind her.

Alexis came to just in time to watch Ketch dive at Helena. She turned toward him and shoved her fist into his chest.

"Now, now," Helena whispered. "You've been a very bad boy." With that, she withdrew her fist and with it was his still-beating heart.

Ketch dropped to the ground, clearly dead, and threw the heart to the floor. Helena jabbed one heel into it, blood exploding everywhere, and then paced toward Sam.

"Time to go!" she huffed. "My boss wants to see you."

Helena's smile soon faltered when the silver knife pierces through her lower back.

"You talk a good game, old woman," Miranda whispered loudly, grim firm on the silver knife. "But you made one fatal mistake. You messed with me, and you hurt my friends."

Miranda yanked the knife out and shoved Helena to the ground.

Alexis stood over her, remembering that fateful night when Helena murdered her mother in front of the young child named Natasha. A tear ran down her face. This old woman was the reason Natasha Cassadine cut all ties to that family and became Alexis Davis. The worst of it being that Helena only did it because Mikkos, her husband and the father of Alexis, had an affair that resulted in that little girl.

Alexis took the knife from Miranda, who stepped back. "This is for Arizona, for Richard, and for everyone in the world you've hurt. And for my mother!" she yelled.

"Natasha, please!" Helena begged.

"It's Alexis!" she screamed out as she drove the knife through the old woman's heart. She watched the life drain from Helena's eyes and pulled the knife out of her limp body.

"Sayonara, you evil bitch," Alexis said calmly, and threw the knife to the floor, clanging across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please bookmark and leave kudos, and don't forget to comment your thoughts!


End file.
